Since the erosion of a target is made to progress by long-time sputtering deposition, the distance (to be referred to as the TS distance hereinafter) between the target and a substrate increases. There is known a deposition apparatus which can maintain an optimal film thickness distribution and deposition rate by adjusting the TS distance because the film thickness distribution and the deposition rate change with an increase in TS distance accompanying the progress of erosion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-514058).
The present inventors have obtained an idea that it is not possible to sufficiently meet increasing demands for film quality such as film thickness by only adjusting the TS distance, and a useful effect can be obtained by making it possible to also adjust the distance (to be referred to as the TM distance hereinafter) between a target and a cathode magnet.